


The Hole

by Yamgeta1406



Series: No Leopika! [5]
Category: Hunter X Hunter, One Piece, ワンパンマン | One-Punch Man
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Crushes, Cussing, Demon/Human Relationships, Dirty Talk, F/M, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:08:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28594479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamgeta1406/pseuds/Yamgeta1406
Summary: This is where I'll leave all my unfinished works❗Ratings and Content Warnings in the chapters❗
Relationships: Garou/Mumen Rider | License-less Rider, Nami/Vinsmoke Sanji, Tserriednich Hui Guo Rou/Leorio Paladiknight
Series: No Leopika! [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014132
Kudos: 4





	1. Mumarou

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Enziroth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enziroth/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Kitchen Sink](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14481741) by [Enziroth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enziroth/pseuds/Enziroth). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mature to Explicit
> 
> ❗Slight age gap❗
> 
> Garou is of age in this story but Mumen is 25 so if you're uncomfortable with that don't read this.

“Hey, teach.”

“Good afternoon, Garou.”

“So.. I finally turned 18 today…”

That caught Satoru’s attention. Garou had been flirting with him all year, but Satoru always turned him down because of his legal status as a child. If Garou just turned 18, then Satoru would lose his main reason for turning him down.

“And how does that concern me?”

He had started walking away from the door, towards Satoru, until he was right behind him. Garou grabbed his hips and pulled them against his, letting his other hand wander and grab whatever it wanted.

“I was hoping you would do something with that information. Like maybe riding me, letting me make you cum ‘til you can’t, anything that just includes me pounding that cute ass of yours.” 

All that was said while Garou was grinding up against him.When he stepped away, hand not on Satoru’s hip grabbed his ass. If Satoru could blush anymore, he was now.

“So, whaddya say teach? You want a piece of this?”

After a few deep breaths, Satoru finally felt ready to respond and turned around.

“Garou, while you are of legal age, you are still one of my students, having sex with you would still be unprofessional.”

Garou didn’t look the slightest bit dissuaded, in fact he looked amused. He let go of Satoru’s hip and started walking out of the classroom, giving a backwards wave to him. 

“Whatever you say, teach.”

When he got pass the door though, he rested his arm against the frame and turned his head back to look at Satoru.

“Though, it’ll be a different story this summer.”

And with that he left, leaving Satoru to his thoughts and raging boner.

It was finally summer break and while for most of the students and staff it was a time for celebration, for Satoru his mind was filled with conflicting thoughts and feelings. He kept wondering if Garou was going to approach him again like he did a few months ago. Garou had been giving him looks all day and during his class couldn’t seem to even keep his eyes off him, ignoring everything that was going on around him. He wore this cocky look on his face as if he knew today was the day he was going to get what he wanted. Satoru didn’t know if should be glad that there really was no reason to not take up Garou offer now, or if he should still be mentally slapping himself for thinking about having sex with a student, former or not.

Walking out of the front doors of the school, Satoru immediately spotted Garou leaning on his car, parked right in front of the school, as if he was waiting for him. Garou quickly spotted him as well and flashed him one of his signature smirks paired with bedroom eyes that seemed reserved for him.


	2. Blue Oranges

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never did complete this so here
> 
> Teen to Mature
> 
> No content warnings

“Shit, it’s dark, I kinda don’t want to walk alone.”

“I’ll walk you home.” Sanji outstretched his hand. He was looking away blushing, too embarrassed to look at Nami. Nami just smiled and took his hand and said

“Thank you.”

And then moss head ruined the moment.

“Just kiss already!”

“Shut up, Zoro!” And with that they both whirled around and started beating Zoro's ass.

* * *

Sanji had just walked out of the Baratie. He felt good and he sure as hell looked good.

“The fuck are you weaing, Sanji?”

Sanji whirled around to find his insulter, Zoro, and Luffy, grinning like always.

“Oh, I’m sorry Zoro, I didn’t know everybody had to look like a fuck boy virgin like you.”

“I’m the fuck boy virgin, you haven’t even kissed N-nhghn!?!!?!?!,” Sanji had noticed Nami coming up behind them, so he quickly kicked Zoro in the balls before turning to face Nami with hearts in his eyes.

“Hi, Nami-swan!”

“... Do I wanna know?”

“...No.”


	3. TseLeo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mature to Explicit
> 
> ❗Age Gap, Dub/Non-Con if I decide to continue this❗
> 
> Leorio is of age, but again, if you're not comfortable with the age gap, leave.

Walking down a hallway in an abandoned mansion wasn't actually all that scary. Leorio had his friends next to him, plus it was still daytime, so there really wasn't anything to worry about. The most that could happen was like, falling through a hole in the floor or being attacked by a crack head squatting here. Though, Leorio did feel like he was being watched, but he just chalked it up to the creepy atmosphere.

Tserriednich had been watching them for a while now. At first he thought they were just more annoying humans, but these four were… interesting. Three of them seemed to be heavy sinners, despite their young age and the fourth one was a complete angel. Well, compared to the other three, most people would look like saints, but this one… this one was even better than the rest. 

He had selfless ambitions to become to help the poor. Going through his memories and seeing how kind he was to people, yet still put up an act to make it seem like he was just another greedy human made Tserriednich want to ruin him. Seeing such a pure soul just waiting to be tainted made him so excited. And from going through his memories, Tserriednich knew that he was a virgin, and he couldn't wait to be the one to show him such pleasures. He wondered how lovely he would look, wrecked and overstimulated. Now all he had to do was separate him from the rest of the group and put up a barrier so no one can hear the lovely noises he'll make. Though, it seems like they're already splitting up.

They had decided to split up to explore the mansion faster, obviously with him and Zepile joking around, telling the other to not get killed by any demons on the way. Leorio made his way up the stairs and ended up in what seemed to be the master bedroom. Just as Leorio walked in though, the floor glowed in a strange circular pattern and the door was slammed behind him.


End file.
